Bersamamu
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Kedatangan siswa baru di Mar Academy membuat beberapa perubahan disana. acara piknik juga siapakan Von Beringer dan Vaishuit. bagai manakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?, BoyXBoy. chaper 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Cerita yang diambil dari Marchens Awakens Romance. Yah cerita yang agak menyimpang dari aslinya sich!, tapi saya jamin ini bakal buat yang baja ter hibur.

Rating : T

Buat umur 17 keatas. Yang dibawah umur harus mendapat BO (bimbingan orang tua) buat baca fic ini. (boyxboy)

**Chaper 1.**

Disuatu sekolah yang bernama Mar Academy yang dipimpin oleh Prof. Allan. Lalu disana ada Guru Matematika yang cantik bernama Doroty, Guru Olah raga yang tampan bernama Nanashi. Dan disana ada 3 kelas yaitu kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Dikelas 3 ini ada 3 murid yang berada pada kelas yang berbeda. Snow dan Ginta yang ada dikelas 3-2 dan Jack yang ada di kelas 3-6. Ah!, dan ditambah dengan Phantom kelas 3-1. Pasti banyak yang Tanya-tanya kan!, karna dalam cerita ini Phantom akan memulai kisahnya dengan tokoh utama kita.

Norma PoV

Pagi itu diruang kepala sekolah Prof. Alan sedang melihat surat yang ada didepannya. Lalu dia menaikkan 1 alisnya dan memandang orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin ditempatkan dikelas 3-1?" tanya Alan pada pemuda didepannya.

"Yah!, lagi pula sejak awal aq ingin sekali ada dikelas itu." Jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah Alviss aku akan menempatkanmu dikelas itu. Kau akan dibantu oleh Phantom disana." Ucap Allan seraya bangun dari kursinya.

"Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa untuk membantuku. Kaena aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Alviss lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja disini." Allan memandang Langit yang cerah. Sepertinya hari ini tidak aka nada keributan disekolah.

Alviss berjalan menyusuri koridor dan tanpa sengaja menabrak sorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku. Tambrakan yang tidak bisa dielakan telah terjadi antara Alviss dan pemuda yang ditabraknya. Duak!, akhirnya Alviss sukses mendarat diatas pemuda itu.

"Auhhh!, kau tidak apa-apa?, tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku taka pa." jawab Alviss lalu mencoba bangun. Tapi sialnya Alviss malah menginjak sebuah buku dan dia pun oleng. Reflex pemuda itu menangkapnya dengan posisi Alviss kini berada didekapan dada pemuda itu, dan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Alviss.

"Bi-bisa tolong lepaskan. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok." Pinta Alviss pada pemuda itu. Mukanya agak merah sekarang.

"ah!. Maaf kan aku." Ucap pemuda itu dan segera membantu Alviss untuk berdiri.

"Hoi Phantom kau sedang apa?" Tanya Dorothy yang baru saja ingin mengajar dikelas 3-1.

"Maaf bu. Saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku ini. Sekarang saya akan kekelas secepatnya" ucap pemuda yang bernama Phantom.

"Cepat ya. Oh!, iya. Siap anak ini?" Tanya Dorothy sambil menunjuk Alviss.

"Aku murid baru disini. Sekarang aku berada dikelas 3-1." Ucap Alviss sopan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku akan mengajar disana sekarang. Bisa kau membantu Phantom kun untuk membawa buku-buku ini. Dia agak kewalahan untuk membawa semuanya sendiri." Pinta Dorothy dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan membantunya." Alviss lalu menganbil setengah dari buku yang dibawa Phantom dan berjalan bersama Alviss menuju kelas.

Setelah tiba didepan kelas Dorothy lalu memperkenalkan Alviss pada semua orang dikelas dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Kebetulan tempat duduk yang kososng hanya ada disamping Phantom. Jadi mau tidak mau Alviss harus duduk disamping Phantom. Phantom hanya tersenyum saat Alviss duduk disebelahnya.

"Senang kau duduk disebelahku Alviss." Ucap Phantom.

"Hn." Alviss hanya menjawab singkan.

"Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan materi dari sang guru dan semua anak sibuk mencatat. Phantom lalu melirik sekilas ketempat Alviss dan melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa dia tidur?" batin Phantom. Lalu mencoba untuk membangunkan Alviss. Belum sempat Phantom bertindak sudah ada teguran lebih dulu dari depan.

"Alviss berapa nilai Un, jika diketahui nilai Sn=n/2 [3n-17]." teriak Dorothy dari depan kelas. Semua murid langsung diam dan mencari-cari jawabannya. Masih hening sampai pertanyaan dialihkan pada Phantom.

"Berapa jawabannya Phantom kun?" Tanya Dorothy lagi.

"Un=3n/2." Jawab Phantom dan Alviss.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan S33=n/2(20+(n-1)b) berapa U33nya?".

"U33=a+(n-1)b = 39." Jawab keduanya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kerjakan halaman 102 dan kumpulkan." Dorothy pun meninggalkaan kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Disana Nanashi sudah menunggu kedatangan si Guru Matematika.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?, apa anak itu sesuai dengan laporan." Tanya Allan.

"Ya dia memang pintar. Tapi masih ada tes dari Phantom yang harus dia jalani. Anak itu akan memberikan tes apa ya?." Ucap Dorothy seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Kembali kedalam kelas. Phantom sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan tiba-tiba saja Alviss berdiri dan menuju keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Al?" Tanya Phantom seraya bangun dari kursinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Alviss ketus.

Alviss pun pergi dari kelas dan langsung menuju kebun belakang. Dikeluarkannya sebuah liontin berbentuk lingkaran dan dibukanya leontin itu. Tampak fotonya bersama seorang pemuda, tapi entah siapa. Dan kapan dia pernah mengenalnya pun tak tau.

TO BE CONTINEW…


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih buat ****marianne de Marionettenspieler**** karna telah memberika beberapa masukan. Ah!, untuk CFS mungkin saya akan memasukan cerita saya yang waktu itu diChaper 3. Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka!.**

**Chaper 2.**

Disaat sedang memikirkan siapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba seseuatu menegurnya.

"Hai kau yang disana!. Sedang apa kau!" Tanya Nanashi.

"…"

"Aku Tanya kau sedang apa!" kali ini Nanashi agak berteriak.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Alviss lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Nanashi.

"Kau si murid baru itu ya. Ada pesan dari Kepala sekolah. Beliau bilang kalu nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus menemuinya untuk membicarakan hal penting."

"Terima kasih." Alviss kembali melanjutkan perjalananya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya didepan ruang kepala sekolah Alviss mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan.

"Alviss.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Kalau bukan hal penting sebaiknya cepat."

"ini mengenai Pamanmu. Beliau bilang kau akan tinggal diasrama ini untuk sementara. Apa kau tidak kebertan?" Tanya Allan.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku tidak tinggal ditempat yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Alviss datar.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal diasrama bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Phatom akan menjelaskan semuanya karna dia adalah ketua asrama disini."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Alviss beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Alviss bertemu dengan Ginta dan Snow. Alviss hanya cuek karna itu memang bawaannya dari lahir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja. PRAGG!. Kaca disamping Alviss tiba-tiba saja pecah dan membuat keningnya berdarah. Snow dan Ginta yang melihat hal itu langsung saja membawa Alviss keUKS.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Snow.

"Tidak. Ini hanya luka kecil. Kau tidak perlu kahwatir." Ucap Alviss santai.

"Syukurlah. Namaku Snow, dan ini Ginta." Snow menunjuk Ginta yang ada disebelahnya.

"Namaku Alviss. Salam kenal Snow, Ginta."

"Ayo kita berteman!." Ginta lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Alviss.

Snow lalu mengajak Alviss untuk ikut dalam acara tour mereka. (loh kok saya gak diajak-ajak. :(. Hiks3 )

"Emm. Alviss. "

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Besok kami akan mengadakan piknik bersama. Apa kau mau ikut?".

"Piknik ya.. Akan aku pikirkan". Jawab Alviss

**TO BE CONTINEW…**

Wah gomen-gomen. Saya cuma bisa buat sampai sini dulu. Saya lagi dikejer deatline nie hehehe (sombong). Oleh karna itu mungkin dichaper 3 akan lebih banyak kejadian menarik. Jjadi tunggu saja ya!. Please REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 3.**

Akhirnya Piknik yang dinantipun akhirya datang. Alviss beserta para rombongan yaitu Snow, Ginta, Alla, Doroty, Jack, Nanashi, dan juga Phantom berada dalam sebuah bis menuju daerah Hakido. Dalam mereka semua bersenang-senang dan hanya Alviss yang duduk menyendiri dikursi belakang. Tiba-tiba saja si Phantom menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"Minumlah!, wajahmu tampak pucat." Ucap Phantom seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuma.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"emmm. Kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Phantom yang melihat Alviss sedang memperhatikan pemandangan diluar.

"Bukan apa-apa. Entah rasanya aku sudah pernah kesini."

"Oh ya!, dengan siapa?"

"…."

Phantom memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi karna Alviss langsung diam seribu bahasa begitu dia bertanya begitu. Akhirnya merekapun tiba disebuah penginapan dengan tektur Jepang yang kental. Dan mereka juga disambut oleh 2 pelayang yang bisa dibilang unik. Yaaa, pelayan itu kembar.

"Selamat datang." sapa pelayang berambut pendek.

"Kami ingin memesan kamar. Bisa tolong sediakan kamar untuk kami?"

"Mari silakan ikut saya."

Merekapun berjalan menuju kamar masing2. Disana Snow sekamar dengan Doroty, Ginta dengan Jack, Allan dengan Nanashi, dan Phantom dengan Alviss."

"Ano, kenapa aku harus dengan si muka tembok ini?" Tanya Alviss.

"Kalau kau tidak mau sekamar dengannya sekamar dengan ku saja Al-Kun. " ucap Snow.

Alviss langsung ngacir kedalam kamar tanpa bilang apa-apa. Semua yang melihat hanya menahan tawa mereka.

"Rencana 1 beres!" Ucap Ginta.

Merekapun mandi dipemandian air panas yang ada dipenginapan itu. Sayangnya karna terlalu lama berada dikamar Alviss mandi paling terakhir dari teman-temannya. Saat memasuki pemandian air panas Alviss meresakan ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Yo. Alviss!" teriak Phantom.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?, padahal aq ingin bersantai dengan berendam sindiri disini." Batin Alviss.

"Kau terlalu lama beres-beres sampai kemalaman untuk mandi. Kalau mandi malam-malam kau bisa sakit Alviss." Ucap Phantom.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Alviss ketus.

Saat sedang asik berendam tiba-tiba saja Phantom menuju kearah Alviss. Reflex Alviss berusaha menghindar sampai dia menyentuh tembok pembatas.

"Kau tak perlu takut Alviss. Aku hanya ingin melihat bahumu." Ucap Phantom lalu menyentuk bahu Alviss. Lebih tepatnya bekas sayatan melintang dibahunya, "Pasti luka ini sakit ya." Phantom mengelus bekas luka itu.

"Apa perdulimu?, kau tak tau apa-.." kata-kata Alviss terputus saat melihat sebuah luka seperti symbol didada Phantom..

"Kau tidak perlu tercenga seperti itu. Ini luka saat aku masih anak-anak." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk bekas lukanya.

Alvissd tiba-tiba menyentuh luka itu dan matanya tiba-tiba kosong. "Von Beringer." Ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba Alviss pingsan.

"Alviss..Alviss.. Sial dia pingsan" Phantom lalu menggendong Alviss ala bridal style. Taklupa juga membungkus badan Alviss dengan yukata.

Saat tiba dikamar mereka Phantom langsung membaringkan Alviss diatas futon dan mengompres dahinya.

"Emmhh." Erang Alviss saat Phantom meletakkan handuk dingin didahi Alviss. Lalu dalam mimpi Alviss terus saja mengingau memanggil nama Tomas Von Beringer. Nama teman masa kecilnya.

"Tomas.. Tomas.." ucap Alviss sambil menjulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu.

"Aku disini Alviss. Aku disini." ucap Phantom lalu menggenggam tangan Alviss.

"Tomas. Kaukah itu?" Tanya Alviss masih setengah sadar.

"Ya. Ini aku. Aku ada disampingmu. Jangan takut Alviss. Jangan takut." Phantom merendahkan wajahnya lalu mencium suatu objek diwajah Alviss. B-I-B-I-R nya.

"Emp." Erang Alviss saat Phantom menciumnya dan Alvisspun tertidur.

"Tidurlah Alviss Vaishuit." ucap Phantom dan menarik selimut futon sebatas dada Alviss.

**Esok Paginya.**

"Ohayo Alviss." Sapa Phantom.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Alviss dengan sinisnya.

"Kamarku juga disini Alviss. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Phantom balik.

"Baik. Kepalaku agak sakit." Ucap Alviss sambil memegang dahinya.

"Ini minum dulu. Lalu aku ajak kau berkeliling disini." Phantom mengulurkan sebutie obat lalu meninggalkan Alviss sendiri dikamar.

Setelah 30 menit Alviss keluar dengan menggenakan T-Shirt Biru dan celana Jeans Hitam serta sepatus kest campuran warna Putih dan Biru.

"KIta mau kemana?" Tanya Alviss saat mereka sudah keluar dari penginapan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesebuah tempat, yang dulu sering aku datangi bersama orang yang aku sayang."

"Owh.."

Lalu mereka memasuki hutan dan melewati sebuah sungai, lalu sampai disebuah tempat dengan pemandangan bunga Lily yang indah.

"I-ini.."

"Lily Garden. Sering disebut dengan taman Surga." Ucap Phantom.

"Lily Garden." Alviss mengulangi kata-kata Phantom. Dan dia teringat dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih dikepang yang dulu sering menyebutkan kata itu, "Tomas." Alviss berbalik melihat Phantom yang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Ini aku Tomas. Teman masa kecilmu." Ucap Phantom yang langsung ditambut dengan tubrukan dari Alviss.

"Tomas.. Kau benar-benar Tomas?" isak Alviss.

"Ya. Maaf aku sudah memotong rambutku dan berbohong padamu. " Ucap Phantom lalu mengelus rambut Alviss.

"Aku. Aku.…" kata-kata Alviss terpotong saat tiba-tiba Phantom menciumnya.

"Selamanya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku berjanji." Ucap Phantom lalu merekapun larut dalam pelukan masing-msing.

**-END-**


End file.
